Seeing stars
by KHStennis01
Summary: She was normal, or the runt in the family. You ask why? She was the sister Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all had magical powers or they were the charmed ones. She had no powers. She couldn’t even make a stupid potion. They said she was lucky.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing stars

By khstennis01

((Means author note))

Summary.

She was normal, or the runt in the family. You ask why? She was the sister Piper, Prue, Phoebe, all had magical powers or they were the charmed ones. She had no powers. She couldn't even make a stupid potion. They said she was lucky. She always accounted out of the family, the sisters didn't want her to get hurt. Grandparents, family, everyone treated her different. Until she was needed,

After years of torment? Will she come back?

Hey everyone what is up? Like the summary then keep on reading folks!

Story age 7 (Piper-7, Phoebe-7, and Prue-8)

She walks to school with the lunch she packed 

_Nobody knows what she's holdn' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Leslie walked down the stairs of the family manor. She was adorable brown hair and blue eyes with hints of green. She had the smile of her mother, like her sisters. She did feel left out sometimes, but she didn't realize that she was different till many years later. Her golden dress flew as she met up to her Grandfather.

"Grandpa", little Leslie said as she gave her grandfather a big hug. Grandpa knelt down, "how is my little Leslie doing"? Leslie smiled a big toothy grin, "I lost a tooth"! Grandpa pick her up and spun her, "that is great Leslie"!

"Grandpa", yelled Piper, Prue, and Phoebe! Grandpa put down Leslie and grabbed all three of them in a big hug. "How was school"? All three of them at once started talking about their day, but never once did he ask about school, that made Leslie jealous and angry knowing that she shouldn't be jealous.

"What are you doing here, Grandpa", asked a little Piper. Grandpa Laughed, "Do I have to have a reason to see my granddaughters?" "But you always come when something bad happens". Piper had that right, for the most part. This time she wasn't right, he had come for a visit.

"Girls", yelled Grams. "Dinner time"! Everyone walked into the kitchen, Grams was cooking Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and Gravy. "It smells great, Grams", said Leslie as she sat down. Grams didn't reply, Leslie was used to it, Grams never answered her questions unless she did something bad. "Grams this smells great", Said Phoebe! Grams replied, "Thank you Phoebe, how nice of you to say that."

Leslie's eyes were full of hurt she said the same thing. Grandpa noticed it and smiled sadly, it was going to be hard for her to live here when everyone else has some type of magic and she doesn't. Grandpa didn't know that she does, but it won't show it self until the time is right, but until then she will be normal.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask 

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

((Author note: _"piper speaking" _ "Grams speaking" "**Leslie speaking" **"Prue speaking" _"Phoebe speaking" _ **"Grandpa speaking" ))**

Everyone had gotten his or her food. They all started down at the table not realizing that they didn't have enough chairs. When Leslie had finally gotten her food. Everyone was sitting and eating on the table talking away about the events that happened that day.

"Well Piper tell us what happened in your class today".

"We went to the library and Ms. Smith said we could all check out a second book! We learned subtracting with decimals!" "That is great Piper! Phoebe I got a call from your teacher about you punching a boy at school? What happened that caused that"? 

Leslie listened to them talk and a silent tear went down her cheek. But Grandpa saw this and frowned he knew he had to let her be lonely. He couldn't treat her the same around the other girls, because the elders said so. Leslie ran up stairs with her food and at her dinner up stairs.

Leslie could hear them talking. It bothered her that they didn't once talked to her it was like she was a ghost. Everyone new that she lived there, it was like they hated her. They didn't hate her it was just that they. Didn't know how to treat her. It was like a saying that she used a lot she heard it on TV once. _"So what have we really learned today that some things are easier when we walk away and acting normal means acting like everyone else and you're better of by not acting like yourself are we buy what they're selling do we have our eyes open life's not a fashion statement it takes more than good intentions It's just prefect day in our perfect lives just as long as we have commercials and things to hide behind it's a life so real you only watch it on a movie screen getting so close you can almost touch it less than Jake"_

She figured that it would always be this way until high school, maybe them someone would like her. Just maybe she thought. She looked at the night sky. She loved the dark and she really didn't know why, it calmed her knowing there was more than what meets the eye.

A shooting star past she wished one thing that everyone loved her. She got her wish, it just not in the way she expected it.

She sat there listening to the conversation down stairs. At least she could know what is happing in their lives. Leslie sat down on the stairs and listened to the laugher, the joy and the happiness. It made her sick.

"_Grams that boy is Richard, is a moron at all times he was making fun of my sisters. No one can stop me from hitting him if he talks about one of my sisters!"_

"Yes I understand that it is just. We should have told the teacher or something like that"

"Yes Grams" 

"Great! Now everyone finish up and we'll go to the theater, to see a movie, how does that sound?"

The three girls smiled and hurried to finish their own dinner. Leslie slowly walked down the stairs and heard what they said and the little seven years old smiled. She hadn't been to the movies, forever it seemed. Grams smiled softly when Leslie walked down the stairs. "She looks like her dad". Thought Grams.

Through the wind and the rain 

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give he wings_

_And She flies to a place where she loved_

_Concrete angel_

Leslie walked to the sink and cleaned up her dish and put it away. "Leslie would you like to go to the movies with us", asked Grandpa? As he grabbed his plate and headed for the sink. "Yes, Grandpa. Can I Grams", asked Leslie? Grams nodded as she got the girls plates and went to the sink.

"What movie do you girl want to go and see", asked Grams? All the girls yelled, "Herby fully loaded." "All right girls everyone into the car"! The girls climbed into the four-door Sudan. The road into the night sky, it was nice, calm. The roads were not jammed packed like they were every Friday.

When they each got their ticket and popcorn or drink. Grandpa pulled Leslie a side, "Leslie, I want you to remember that no matter what happens to you that you feel depressed I want to look at the bright side. Your special, don't forget that. One day everyone will realize that. Take this". He took a box and handed it to her it was a necklace. It will protect you from any thing, that will try to hurt you." Leslie smiled and nodded.

"Now lets go enjoy that movie!" Grandpa and Leslie walked into the movie theater. Leslie's face was more cheerful than it usually was. 'For a seven years old, Leslie is really mature and understood more than Prue', thought Grams. Before the movie started Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Grams, and Grandpa sat down were there was only enough seats for them that Leslie couldn't sit next to them.

Leslie frowned and sat at the top of the theater. She watched the movie, it was really good. Though the part that Lindsay Lohan got the guy and won seemed a little to perfect. But who knows Leslie thought that Lindsay was lucky to get everything she wanted.

Age 15 (Piper 15, Phoebe 15, Prue 16)

At school

((Author note: Don't worry I'll get Leo and Piper together just not right now.))

"Oh they are cute couple", said Phoebe as she was walking down the hall of the English department. Piper was right next to her, "Ya they sure do, and Leslie is so lucky"!

Somebody cries in the middle of the night 

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning come it'll be too late_

"It is a perfect match you know, Leslie student body president and Andy, football captain and the lead of the school musical." "But things aren't always what they seem sisters", said Leslie as she walked right behind them. Piper and Phoebe turned around and looked at their gorgeous sister. Piper and Phoebe weren't exactly popular, but Leslie really didn't care.

But they didn't really know she was dieing inside for them to like her. Leslie smiled, "surprised to see me"! Her brown hair bounced. She was wearing a yellow shirt that said, "Don't shout it SING IT", in blue letters. All the clothes that Leslie wore were clothes that she bought by herself. She worked as a part time club singer. Grams didn't buy her anything. It was like she expected anything.

Piper laughed, "We were just talking about you". Piper said as she started down the hall. "What about"? Piper was wearing a plain red tee with flame pants with her hair pulled up behind her ears. Both Phoebe and Piper stopped talking and walked to their classes. Leslie sighed the only people that she wanted to like her was her sisters. They never liked her and she meant never!

Andy walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "lets go Leslie, they're not worth your time. You have other people that like you." Leslie smiled and thought as she walked down the hall with Andy, 'I know, but that those aren't the people that I want to like me'.

"So what are you doing tonight"? Leslie smiled as they went the other way to their Math class. "Nothing I have the day off from work"!

"Great I'll pick you up at 6.30 tonight, okay?" Andy sounded a little nervous. Leslie frowned, "Andy what is the matter"? Andy turned around, "I'll see you then". He walked away. Leslie's smiled didn't fall, it was like a barrier for her, it protects her from pain. She walked away like nothing happened and said hello to her friends. Ask about everything.

To everyone it seemed like nothing has happened. All they thought Leslie was perfect, well they were to wrong.

That night at 5.00

Leslie was in the bathroom putting on her make up her body was a tan color so Leslie put on blue eye shadow, mascara and a deep red lipstick. She was wearing a red dress with short straps, while she was showing off her legs with black high heels. And She had a black purse. Leslie's hair was down with a black, fake flower pulling back her brown hair.

The doorbell rang and Leslie ran down stairs. Prue was sitting on the couch working on her Math homework. "Prue, I'm going out. I'll be back at 10pm", told Leslie. Prue looked up, "Whatever". Leslie opened the door. Deliveryman was their holding a glass with one single white rose.

"Miss, are you Leslie", the Deliveryman asked? Leslie smiled, "Yes Sir". The man smiled, "This is for you and here is the letter. Andy is sorry that he isn't here, but something came up." "Thank you for telling me that", Leslie said as she grabbed the flower from his hands. A light frown went to her face. Prue saw it and stared at her questionably. Leslie closed the door and sighed as she opened the letter.

_This is what it said._

_Dear Leslie,_

_I'm sorry that I can come tonight, but family matters have come up. My brother offered to give this to you I hope you like it. I've had a wonderful time with you. Don't get the idea that you did something wrong. It was me, trust me, it wasn't you. I was feeling I was always imperfect, you are flawless, and it seemed to me that you never took well I couldn't explain it. It was like I could never match up to you. For the year that we've been together I have fallen for someone else I hope I don't hate me for this. I'll totally understand if you do. I've fallen for your sister Prue. _

_We can still be friends. I plan to ask Prue out next week._

_Andy _

_Ps. DON'T TAKE THIS PERSONALLY. LIKE I KNOW YOU WILL. YOU WILL FIND A GUY THAT LOVES YOU FOR YOU!_

_Though the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Leslie eyes were wet with hot tears. Her mascara ran off her face. Her perfect look has washed off. She was full of hate, and angry to Andy and Prue. When she left this damn house. She would never come back she swore.

Prue looked at Leslie sadly. She had never saw her sister sad, ever, she was always happy. "Leslie what is the matter", asked Prue? Leslie shot her head back, "Why should you care, you never have. Actually I do believe that this time I'm mad Andy, the first time", snapped Leslie.

Prue looked amazed she didn't know her little sister had it in her. "I'm sorry Leslie, really I am", said Prue. Leslie glared at Prue, "easy for you to say. You never had to work for your clothes, to get makeup, your haircut. Grams doesn't give me money to spend! I work for my life. YOU HAVEN'T. So don't tell me your sorry, cause you don't understand!" Leslie ran upstairs and into her room. While she left a Prue sitting there

Shocked.

A statue stands in a shaded place 

_An angel girl with an unturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock _

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Hope you guys liked the story got to go work on my other stories

V  
V  
V  
V

See this botton!

PRESS IT!

Lol


	2. beautifully broken

Hey guys what is up?

You ready for this next dramatic story!

The song that I'm putting in the story is Ashlee Simpson's,** Beautifully Broken.** It the song should be based on what happens in this story well at least the first part.

If u want to see what Leslie looks like go here http/ time:

Prue looked amazed she didn't know her little sister had it in her. "I'm sorry Leslie, really I am", said Prue. Leslie glared at Prue, "easy for you to say. You never had to work for your clothes, to get makeup, your haircut. Grams doesn't give me money to spend! I work for my life. YOU HAVEN'T. So don't tell me your sorry, cause you don't understand!" Leslie ran upstairs and into her room. While she left a Prue sitting there

Shocked.

Seeing stars 

"_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky_

_It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry_

_It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

_But I will try_

_I will try_

_Wipe the tears from my eyes_

_I'm beautifully broken_

And I don't mind if you know it 

_I'm beautifully broken_

_And I don't care if I show it_

_Everyday is a new day_

_I'm reminded of my past_

_Everytime there's another storm_

_I know that it won't last_

_Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance_

_But I will try_

_I will try_

_Got nothing_

_Left to hide_

_Without the highs and the lows_

_Where would we go"_

Piper walked into where Prue was sitting. "What just happened", asked Piper? Who's hair was up in a towel that was soaking wet. Prue turned around and said, "Our miss perfect, turned out not miss perfect. I got a good taste of what she felt, of us."

Piper looked at Prue hoping she would explain more. "Piper our own sister is having to buy her own clothes and working at a night club as a singer", Piper frowned, "I know, but we have no part in what grams does". Piper sat down. "We can only hope in time, she will forgive us."

-With Leslie-

Leslie sat down on her bed here eyes were wet from tears. She hated her life. Even though people thought she was perfect. Shows how well they know her! She closed her eyes and she cried her self to sleep.

((Prue 18, Piper, Leslie, Phoebe 17))

((yes now that I think about it as of right know they will be triplets even though it isn't true I like it that way! AND LIKE I SAID in the first chappie Piper and Leo will be together just not right now!))

"Leslie", yelled Leo! Leslie smiled and turned around. "How was your summer!" Leslie laughed that was so like Leo to ask that even though they were both in town the whole summer. "It was nice". Leo and Leslie had been friends ever since the day when Andy and Leslie broke up. He was a great friend. She walked to her newest homeroom class. ((They have a block schedule. Fyi, four periods a day, every day same classes. Until semester.))

third person pov

Leslie knew he had a little crush on her sister, Piper or so she thought. Leslie's first class was trig.

End of third person pov.

Leslie smiled into her class she was wearing a pink tee with a peasant skirt, and black belt. Everyone sighed she was what every guy wanted. The girls were jealous of her…she was perfect, they thought.

"Class settle down", Mrs. Audry yelled! A small old woman walked into the classroom. Leslie sighed she had always hated this class and forever will. She fell back into her seat and dully listened to the long notes. She tuned back into reality when the Mrs. Audry yelled, "Get to work, Or stay five minutes after the bell!" 'bitch', thought Leslie.

"Leslie, what are you doing to night", asked Leo? Leslie turned around, "Oh I have to work." Leo frowned and turned away. "But you can come if you like, it is just a gig." Leo's face brightened, "What time is it"? "Leslie detetion! See me after class"! Leo mouthed sorry.

Leslie rolled her eyes and turned back to her work.

**bell rings**

Leslie grabbed her stuff and last thing she could is hitting something….

That is all yall, until next time!

3

Lauren

e-mail me at would love it

Or im me at okinawachicka or Mawatagurl!


	3. AN note DUH!

Hey guys I know BUT HOW DO YOU GET A BETA READER!

Andrea-for one it is just the 2nd chappie so you can't say any thing about the plot cause it is going to change….

Alright here is my deal if you guys agree please tell me

115 hits on the story and only 2 review that is crap. 

so tell me would you please tell me what I'm a doing wrong! I don't care if there flames

OKAY?

all I need is 5 reviews then I'll update I'm ONLY ASKING FIVE! Okay.. thanks!


	4. the future

Seeing stars!

Chapter 3, " Sneak preview"

Hello everyone what is UP? Hehehe well I want to thank the reviews that reviewed.

I think it is still fishy that 211 hits and only like 5 reviews…

But any how it is still works

Well I need a new beta reader it seemst that x vintage doesn't check her e-mail. So if you'd like to message me! This weeks song is by the Sex pistols, Did you no wrong!

Last time…

_Leslie rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. _

_**bell rings**_

_Leslie grabbed her stuff and last thing she could is hitting something…._

**Dream sequence in first person**

You started to wake up. 'Where am I', you thought. You turned around it was all white. "It seems like she has woken up", said the voices. "What are we going to do with her, Poor girl, everything happening to her", said other voices. You finally got up the courage to yell at them. "Who are you what do you want with me", you yelled! The voices laughed, "We're sorry. We cannot show ourselves just yet to you maybe one day in the near future when you need us most"

((if you guys don't get it now the "voices are her powers))

You looked at the white wall confused, "what do you mean? you can show yourselves! Or at least tell me that I'm safe." Voice sounded hurt, "You will be safe, child. Until you find your true to yourself." Another voice spoke up, "Don't worry about your sisters. Forget them, that's what I say. Get into the music business then move out." The first voice spoke up again, " then they might know what they are missing."

All the voices laughed!

Sex 

_I dont mind the things that you say_

_I dont even mind going out of my way_

_I try and do these things for you_

_Why should I do it_

_Im always untrue_

"what is so funny and why will my sisters want me back"! "You will know soon"!

Every started to get dark again. 'Crap, here I go again', you thought.

You where sitting in a limo. In a nice blue strapless dress with the dress hugging your hips. Your hair was down in ringlets. You looked hot. "Miss Halliwell are you ready". You instantly said, "Yes". You stepped on foot out of the door. You smiled and started to wave. "LESLIE, LESLIE. IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR DATING COLE TURNER", one of the paparazzi yelled. You started to laugh, "No, were just good friends". A person walked up to you, "This way Miss Halliwell".

**end of first pov**

Guy in tie says this, "Welcome to the 42nd annual Emmy awards"….


	5. never forget you

Hey everyone and welcome to the newest chappie I'm sorry if the last chapter did not make any sense. Leslie has friends and you just saw them! Okay I was just introducing them for the next time so remember them! ** Read the song it might tell you what is going to happen in this chapter!**

"I won't see your smile

And I won't hear you

Laugh anymore

Every night

I won't see you

Walk through that door

'Cause the time wasn't on

Your side

It isn't right

I can't say I love you

It's too late to

Tell you

But I really need

You to know

No, I'll never forget you

I'll never let you out of my heart

You will always be here with me

I'll hold on to the memories baby"- Mariah Carey

Last time

The five-minute bell rings. "Crap we are so going to be late", mumbled prue and piper as they walked down from the other side. "Well it isn't miss priss herself", laughed Dylan. Prue shot an angry glance. Leslie, Felicia, and Dylan snickered at this look. "You know girl I think when Andy left you he had to be on drugs, 'cause I don't know what would what me to date that, bitch", laughed Felicia!

"Ya you know what I feel sorry for them", said Leslie. For the first time in her life she didn't feel sorry for herself. She felt like she could Verse the world. That was new to Leslie, but it won't be the only time she would feel this way.

Now-

((prue 20, Phoebe, Piper, Leslie 19))

Leslie silently stood at the grave of Leo Wyatt. "It is all my fault, Leo. If I didn't let you take me to the Club this would all be different". Tears ran down her face, "You were the one that truly understood me. I don't know how you did. Piper misses you, Leo. She still won't come to your grave". Leslie bit her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore. "I got a contract, Leo. They want me to sing, isn't it great!" "I have to go Leo, I'll see you next week"! Leslie slowly walked away and she opened her car door and drove away. Right against the tree was Leo. He frowned as he orbed away.

I know it is short, but I had to get some information out

If you have any idea's or anything tell me please!

R&R

No chappie until five reviews!


	6. The Voice from within

Hey sorry for not updating I had no idea's for this story…I'm not going to make this story sound depressing anymore, okay?

-Khs

_Every friend we ever had in common_

_I will sever the tie _

_Sever the tie with you_

_You can thank **your lucky stars** that everything I wish for will never come true_

_-Falloutboy _

**Last time-**

Leslie silently stood at the grave of Leo Wyatt. "It is all my fault, Leo. If I didn't let you take me to the Club this would all be different". Tears ran down her face, "You were the one that truly understood me. I don't know how you did. Piper misses you, Leo. She still won't come to your grave". Leslie bit her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore. "I got a contract, Leo. They want me to sing, isn't it great! I have to go Leo, I'll see you next week"! Leslie slowly walked away and she opened her car door and drove away. Right against the tree was Leo. He frowned as he orbed away.

Now- 

Leslie face was stone cold, she really wished she could forget that night and move on with her life. …

That night at the club… 

"Thanks everyone", said Leslie as she walked off stage! Leo smiled as he watched her walk off the stage. Leo knew that everyone loved her, there was something about her that was strange, and he couldn't put a finger on it. "Leo did you like it", ask Leslie as she walked closer to his direction. Leo changed his expression that he had on to a great smile, "You kicked some major butt, Leslie!" Leslie sat down, "Do you wanna dance or something", asked Leslie? "I can't dance, leslie, you know that", Leo replied. Leslie's eyes went bright, "Well maybe then I could teach you."

Shies got the kind of look that defies gravity 

_Shies the greatest cook_

_And shies fat free_

Leslie took Leo's hand and took him to the over crowed dance floor. Leslie took Leo's hands and placed them on her hips, Leo's face got red as Leslie started to move her hips to the beat. "Leo your supposed to move your hips to the beat, too you know", yelled Leslie in his ear. Leo moved his hips to the beat,

_Shies been to private school_

_And she speaks perfect French_

_Shies got the perfect friends_

_Oh isn't she cool_

_She practices Tai Chi_

_Shied never lose her nerve_

_Shies more than you deserve_

_Shies just far better than me_

**BANG BANG**, shots where heard, that is when all chaos happened people started to run outside. Leslie was caught in a group of people, "I'll find you near your car Leo, okay?"

Leo nodded as he tried to push thought the people. Unknown to both of them that will be the last time they will see each other for many years.

Leslie breathed a sigh of fresh air when she stepped outside there were TV cameras and Police, EMT's. That when she saw Leo, "NO!" Leslie's eye's started to water as she ran to his near dead body. "Leo, what happened", asked Leslie? Leo just smiled, "Not to worry, just tell Piper that I love her okay?" "You can't leave us, Leo, we need you!" "Nah, I think you'll just be just fine." Leslie sadly laughed, "Promise you'll tell her?" "Don't worry I'll tell her." "Great." Leo closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. Leslie laid her head on his chest as she cried.

Back to the present 

Leslie stepped out of the Blue Eclipse, it was hard but all of them moved on. Piper hated her, but she understood. She would hate herself, too.

"Leslie _Darling_, it great to see you", told Pete! Leslie ran up and gave her best gay buddie a great hug. "Great to see you to Pete", Laughed Leslie! Leslie was at her local Studio. "Are you ready to start recording?" "Heck yes I am." "Great."

The studio that they were using was the best, maybe cause the producers like her or something, how should she know.

"Hey my name Dylan and I'm your new manager," said this cute guy. Leslie smiled, "Nice to meet you and what are we doing today."

"Well we are going to get started on your new record."

"REALLY, THAT IS SO COOL!"

Leslie ran up and gave him a hug.

"A little hyper aren't we"

"Really how did you guess"

"Do you have an lyrics"

"Yep"

"Can I hear it"

"Maybe"

"PLEASE"

"HEY KIDS LOOK AT THE GROWN MAN BEGGING"

"Come on please"

"okay, it's called A Voice with in"

"Young girl, don't cry 

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Dylan sat there like he didn't expect anything good, because she is so new to music, but that look went in shock in a matter of seconds.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When your lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_(Be strong)_

_You'll break it_

_(Hold on)_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_(No one can tell you what you can do)_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall" 

Leslie Smiled, "Well did you like it?"

Dylan sat right up, "well lets get recording the music shall we."

Well it looks like that I gave you guys a longer chapter didn't I? I know there is a lot of music but I will get more writing in soon!

_**I HAVE TO HAVE 7 REVIEW FOR THIS STORY OR NO UPDATING!**_


	7. One girl Revolution

Well I know 7 people haven't reviewed, but I'm still updating for the people that do review!

-khs

Last time- 

Dylan sat right up, "well lets get recording the music shall we."

Well it looks like that I gave you guys a longer chapter didn't I? I know there is a lot of music but I will get more writing in soon!

Now- 

Leslie smiled, as she walked out into the night, Her thoughts were very happy and light, unlike other days. The Studio was not to far away to her house. So she walked only a few blocks when she heard a screaming, a hooded figure saw her and shot at her. She tried to duck the fast sorring object, but it goes so much faster than what Leslie moves at you can tell.

Leslie after a couple seconds, looked up and saw herself perfectly fine. She wondered to herself how could this be possible, the bult was head on? The hooded figure ran past Leslie and she saw the figured that was on the ground. A woman's figure was seen. She had the snot beaten out of her. A blue light appeared the person looked strangly familiar the woman cried out, "Leo, why didn't you answer the first time?" Leslie's eyes went wide about what just happened.

Leo's eyes saddened, "Something happened with my other charges."

The woman stared at me, "How did you do that, it is like to just turned, transparent, or something." That is when's Leo's eyes turned to her. "Mel, we have to go now", Leo said. Leo grabbed Mel's hand and orbed away.

Leslie ran all the way back into her apartment housing and into her apartment and locked the door. There were more thoughts in Leslie's head then the Niagara has water.

She sat down on her bed and worried if all the things that happened were actually fake. Suddenly she heard someone in the Living room.

She heard a grumble of voices, it sounded like. 'stupid chair' and 'where is she, leo, you said she was here.' Leslie laughed. She walked into the living room to see the four people that she never wanted to see again. "Why in the hell are you here", Leslie said mono-toned?

Piper turned around and winced at the cold tone that her sister gave to her. Phoebe laughed, "I think we deserved that." Piper nodded, "We came here to ask for your help."

Leslie laughed, "You knew the answer before you came here, No, and get out!" Leslie ushered Piper, phoebe, and "not talking", Prue.

Leslie closed the door and saw the three of them yelling at each other. Someone tapped her shoulder, Leslie being very freaked out by this turned around and punched him in the face. "You still hit hard, dang it", mumbled Leo as he got of the ground. Leslie eyes got wide in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry…I thought you were some type of … Leo?"

That was the last thing she said before she fainted.

"Leo tell me WHY, did you bring her here."

"Piper, be reasonable, she fainted I felt a little gulty…"

"Well she did give you a black eye."

"Well I scared her!"

"So…"

"What do you have against her, oh, don't tell me you still have that grudge against her from highschool!"

"Whatever."

"Will you guys please be quiet", mumbled Leslie as she opened her eyes!

Leslie sat up on the couch and rolled her eyes, "Leo if you really want to know what eating her go straight to the source, Me. Piper, I know why your upset, but we weren't anything in highschool! GET OVER IT!" Leslie walked back downstairs and opened the door walked out of it and left.

That is the last time she saw anyone, close to her "family" for 3 years! 

"But I don't wanna go", pleaded Leslie to Pete as they walked down the _endless_ SMR (other wise known as Shopping mall for the Rich)

"You have to look good at the premier of your lastest Cd, Leslie, gosh!"

"Tell me why did he become my friend?"

We entered this store called "My Tear"

Leslie watched as Pete went crazy picking dresses, shoes, anything. A girl showed them to a changing room.

"Well…", Pete said tapping his feet. Leslie opened the door Pete pointed back to the dressing room, Leslie sighed and walked into the changing room found a Green dress that went you her knee's had gold beads going about three inches high along the end with a deep V top. Leslie put on the gold 5 inch heels.

As Leslie opened the door, "We are buying this." She nodded as she went back in to change her 'street' clothes. As they headed to the cashier they head a little voice, "Excuse me, Miss", said a little two year old as she pulled on her shirt. Leslie smiled and bent down to look him eye to eye, "Yes, lil lady, what can I help her with?" The two year old smiled, "Can you sign this for me, Miss Leslie?"

"How could I resist a cutie like you?" Leslie grabbed her pen and signed the paper for the girl.

"Than, you miss!" The little girl went away laughing.

Leslie and Pete got into the limo and headed to the 4 seasons hotel. Leslie would have rather have been at her Holiday Inn, but it was for security reasons.

In the Car they heard Leslie's song, "One Girl Revolution". Pete laughed and turned up the knob on the stereo

_I wear a disguise _

_I'm just your average Jane _

_The super doesn't stand for __model_

_But that doesn't mean i'm plain _

If all you see is how I look 

_You miss the superchick within _

_And I christen you __Titanic_

_Underestimate and swim _

_I've got the rifle _

_Gonna be myself _

_I'll be everything that I want to be _

_I am confidence in insecurity _

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard _

_I'll shoot the shot, bang _

_That you hear 'round the world _

_I'm a one girl revolution _

_Some people see the revolution _

_But most only see the girl _

_I can loose my hard earned freedom _

_If my fear defies my world _

_I declare my independance from the critics and their stones _

_I can find my revolution _

_I can learn to stand alone _

_I'll be everything that I want to be _

_I am confidence in insecurity _

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard _

_I'll shoot the shot, bang _

_That you hear 'round the world _

_I'm a one girl revolution_


	8. sorry! AN NOTE

Hey everyone this is khs! I know I haven't been updating fast like I said. I didn't mean to break my promise, I just got "grounded" for 3 weeks. For telling the truth, so ya, I said it loud and proud!

So I'll be back in a couple days and with an update.

-I know this can't be a chapter, but I thought I would let you know!


End file.
